


test, please ignore

by Anonymous



Category: test - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 06:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	test, please ignore

hi folks this is a test just so i can familiarize myself with how the anonymous feature works.

I mainly wanna know if people subscribed to me will get an email notif once the anonymous fic is posted. I'm running this bc google knows n o t h i n g


End file.
